Gligar13vids gets held back, grounded and forced to play well-received games and gets sent to Challenge Island
Cast * Ivy as Patty Rabbit * Lawrence as The N * Evil Genius as Steve * Joey as Joe * Kidaroo as Master Shake * Wiseguy as Frylock Transcript Gligar13vids: "YankieDude5000 is such a dumb stupid headed idiot loser." YankieDude5000: "Hey! Who said those nasty things about me?!" Roobear: "It was Gligar13vids!" Laura: "It was Gligar13vids!" Floppy: "Oh!" Mimi: "Gligar13vids!" Patty Rabbit: "You." Bobby Bear: "Are." Roxie Raccoon: "In." Suzie Squirrel: "Very." Danny Dog: "Big." Fanny Fox: "Trouble." YankieDude5000: "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Gligar13vids, how dare you say those nasty and mean things about me?! You're not supposed to do that at all! That's it, your going to kindergarten! You're off the bus!" [Gligar13vids enters Kindergarten] Kindergarten Teacher: "OK class it is time for arts and crafts. The man with orange-red skin, you are supposed to do arts and crafts!" Gligar13vids: "I do not feel like-" Kindergarten: "That's it! GO TO PRESCHOOL!" [Gligar13vids goes to preschool] Fluttergirl: "OK class, we will share milk and cookies." Gligar13vids: "Oh boy! Milk and cookies!" [Gligar13vids eats the milk and cookies] Gligar13vids: "That was yummy!" Girl: "Why? Why would he ate all the milk and cookies?" Why? Fluttergirl: "That is it! Go home!" [Gligar13vids leaves] Fluttergirl: "Don't be sad, kids . We got a spare!" Boy: "Yay!" Gligar13Vids' dad: "That's because you got held back to preschool. You're even worse than Irate Gamer and Game Dude! The guests will arrive in about 35 minutes." [35 minutes later] Gligar13Vids: (hearing a knock on the door) "Who could it be?" Gligar13Vids' dad: "It's the visitors." [The visitors appear in Gligar13vids' room] Gligar13Vids' dad: "They're here to speak with you." Joe: "My name is Joe. Steve's brother, I hope you start being a Blue's Clues fan." Frylock: "I am Frylock. you are forced to watch Adult Swim." Steve: "My name is Steve from Blue's Clues! We brought you well-received C-rated games as a punishment, including Nick Jr Video Games and more!" The N: " You will only watch Nick Jr. Shows, i will also call The services of Viacom to put Oobi and Little BIll back on the air." Gligar13vids: "HEY! GET THOSE NASTY VIDEO GAMES OUT OF MY ROOM AND I DON'T LIKE THESE PUNISHMENT AT ALL!!" Steve: "No! You keep them in your room because you got held back to preschool and you will play that game and the other games we brought you for the rest of your life!" Igor: "Anyways, let's start playing these C-rated games! Starting with Blue's Clues ." (20 Minutes Later) Gligar13Vids: "Boo! This game sucks!" Gligar13vids: "NO! I DON'T WANT TO!" Steve: "Too bad, you will be forced to play it anyway." Igor: "While you guys force Gligar13vids to play Blue's clues, I will pick up Gligar13Vids' T-rated and M-rated games to sell them on GameStop!" -Igor Picked Up Gligar13Vids's T-Rated and M-rated Games and went to gamestop to sell them- (cut to GameStop) Igor: "I wanna sell these." Store Clerk: "OK. I will restock these 5 games and give you 100$ on return." (cut back to Gligar13Vids' house) Igor: "Done. I sold them." Gligar13Vids: "F*** YOU IGOR!!!!" Igor: "How dare you say the F-word against me?! THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA CALL MASTER SHAKE!!!!!" Igor: [on phone] "Hello Master Shake, Gligar13Vids has just said the F-word aganist me. Please come here the quickest you can." Igor: "He should arrive in 1-5 Minutes---" Master Shake: "I'm here! My name is Master Shake, and you must play Nick Jr games instead of T-rated and M-rated games!!!" Gligar13Vids: "NO!" (x10) (20 Minutes Later) Igor: "Now Gligar13Vids, you will be forced to play Blue's Clues Video Games!" Gligar13vids: "No way, you should all curdle and die!" Igor: "Who cares? You are still going to get forced into playing it." Gligar13vids: "NO! I HATE BLUE'S CLUES GAMES!" Igor: "Stop arguing and play it. Now I'm already irritated with you!" Gligar13vids: (scoffs) "Whatever." (20 minutes later) The N: "Gligar13vids, now that you played those Nick Jr. video games, it's time for you to go to the airport." [A Limo carrying Meatwad, Blue,Ezekial, Gligar13vids' mom & dad arrives] Gligar13vids' dad: "Get in the limo now, Gligar13vids." [Gligar13vids, Igor, Steve, Joe, Frylock, Master Shake & The N get in the limo] Gligar13vids: "Dad, where am I going?" Meatwad: "You're going to Challenge Island for your punishment." [Joe & Blue sees Steve feeling sad in the Limo] Joe: "What's wrong, Steve?" Steve: "Can you call the Viacom Services to put 6teen & Radio Free Roscoe on Nick Jr?" The N: "Luckily, I got a phone so i can call the Viacom Services to put 6teen & Radio Free Roscoe on Nick Jr!" Steve: "Let's maybe go to a hotel in Challenge Island?" The N: "That's a great idea! Blue decided to pack Joe's favorite stuff in his suitcase he took it to Gligar13vids' Limo" Gligar13vids' dad: "That's right! The N, we got it 2 days ago!" [When they arrived at the airport] Airport Ticket Agent: "How may I help you?" Gligar13vids' mom: "Igor and I would like to have one ticket to Challenge Island, Japan for Gligar13vids because he got held back to preschool." [11 hours and 41 minutes later] Gligar13vids: "Why did I get sent to Challenge Island, Japan for a punishment?" Woman on P.A: "Welcome to Challenge Island, Japan. The area is extremely safer. No parking allowed." [Later] (Gligar13vids is soon surrounded by Shimajirō and his friends) Gligar13vids: "Oh no. Someone help me." [[Category:Gligar13Vids Gets Grounded Series]] [[Category:Grounded Videos]] [[Category:Grounded Stuff]] [[Trivia]]